Jaine Cutter (Earth-616)
The Terrorist | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Hellstorm | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (as human; Red when armored) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Pale white skin; horns and claws. She has a scar across her belly and tattoos that look like black tears around her eyes. | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = A terrorist in the war between Heaven and Hell | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Leonardo Manco | First = Hellstorm #12 | Last = | HistoryText = When Jaine was sixteen, she was a fashion model for a trashy magazine. By eighteen, she recorded two albums for a minor studio and sold over one-hundred copies each. Eventually she got involved in the mystic arts and sold the souls of seven policemen to Zahgurim, Hell's blacksmith, in return of two living guns and a mystic suit of armor. However both items would only work if she didn't use them to shift the balance between Heaven and Hell. She eventually teamed up with Daimon Hellstrom to take down Armorer, a mystical serial killer. After the encounter Daimon invited her to hell to be his consort, the relationship ended after she learned that she wasn't the only woman Daimon had invited. At some point in her adventures, she killed Spirits of Vengeance. Jaine resurfaced trying to save the Anti-Christ child Anton Satan from the fallen angel Zadkiel's henchmen at Anton's office on Wall Street. They nearly escape until Zadkiel stoped her in her place. She then encountered her old flame Hellstorm and while fighting Zadkiel's soldiers, argued about the fate of Anton. The fight later got her into the presence of Ghost Rider and the Caretaker. She tried to shoot Sara with her breathing gun but couldn't because Sara was a nun. She and Hellstorm later united with both Ghost Riders Blaze and Ketch, and Sara in a plan to storm Heaven and stop Zadkiel. The group of heroes eventually stopped Zadkiel and Anton's army of demons. She decided to celebrate with Daimon. | Powers = Jaine Cutter can raise a second skin made of minerals from the River Styx, making her invulnerable to most forms of attack. Her nails become super sharp which, combined with their invulnerability, make her able to cut through almost any substance. She is capable of magically summoning ghosts and spirits. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Despite her invulnerable skin, she can still be damaged by powerful magic. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Breathing Gun': Jaine has and uses one of the two Breathing Guns, one of the few man-made items capable of killing or at least hurting supernatural beings. | Notes = | Trivia = * Apparently, Jaine Cutter smells like Hell, possibly due to her second skin. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Necromancy Category:Damnation participants